


A Little More Discreet

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Leo isn't that good in keeping his admiration for Karai a secret. He doesn't want to be.





	

For [this writing prompts-thing on tumblr](http://andrea-odown.tumblr.com/post/157203813452/valentines-inspired-memes).

thewinterme asked for "I may have been admiring you not so secretly." for Leorai. ^^

* * *

**A Little More Discreet**

Karai almost laughs when she finds the first rose. It's placed up on the rooftop where they met the first time. Where she had the chance to kill him - and didn't.

The second rose is placed where he had caught her after she fell off the Kraang-ship, saving her life.

The third rose is placed close to her throne, somewhere where only she can find it.

Shinigami frowns a little when she finds Karai sitting on her throne with three roses in her hand, but she doesn't say anything.

He shows up after Shinigami left. He isn't wearing his Foot-gear, but that's fine.

She gently taps the little bunch of three roses against her free hand with a smirk before she holds the three roses up for him to see.

"You could have been a little more discreet," she says. "You're a _ninja_ , Leo!"

Leo just grins at her.

"I may have been admiring you not so secretly," he says with a shrug.

"That, you have," she says with a little laugh as she pushes up from her throne.

And it's true. He has never made a secret out of his feelings for her.

Quite contrary to her.

"And how do I deserve this gift?" she asks as she walks up to him.

He shrugs again. "Nothing in particular," he says.

She can see that he gets a little nervous the closer she gets, and she gets really, really close to him, so close their bodies almost touch.

She expects him to avoid her eyes like he did that night when she did something similar to distract him before she used sleeping powder on him so she could go up against Shredder alone. That night that turned her life upside down.

However, Leo keeps his eyes on her.

It makes her smirk even more and she wraps her arms around his neck.

He still doesn't avoid her eyes, he doesn't even move.

"Hmmmm, no reaction at all?" she asks with a smirk.

"No, don't want to miss dodging that sleeping powder this time."

Karai isn't sure if he's being serious or really expects her to play the same trick twice. His voice is secure, though, as his gaze, steady, deep, and oh, she just _loves_ his eyes!

"You should know me better than that, Leo."

"Should I?"

"Yes."

"So, no sleeping powder?"

"No," she whispers. "Just _this_."

Karai leans in even closer and places her lips on his mouth.

He flinches a bit at that, and it makes her smile against his mouth.

She wraps her arms tighter around his neck, deepening the kiss.

It's the moment Leo finally reacts, wrapping his arms around her.

Sleeping powder, really?, Karai thinks. This is so much _better!_

It's the last thought she remembers thinking before Leo parts his lips and kisses her back so hungrily that thinking gets less and less important and feeling takes over every part of her body.


End file.
